Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains
| returnees = AlissaMarinxo (30) Blueu22 (30) Eddie786™ (30) Whatevereva (30) Inhibition (40) | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Sumbawa | nextseason = Survivor: Kerala |season = 20|bluray = HVVDVD.png}} is the twentieth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 22 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Heroes vs. Villains': Eleven of the most heroic castaways battle against eleven of the most villainous castaways for the title of 703's 20th Sole Survivor. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. Moderators Contestants } |1st Voted Out Day 3 | 10 |- | |'Gouldingx' "Ci'ere" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 | 6 |- | |'Cjl28' "CJ" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 | 9 |- | |'VogtOut' "Bailey" | |4th Voted Out Day 7 | 9 |- | |'Jaydeehan' "Jay" | |5th Voted Out Day 9 | 14 |- | |'Inhibition' "Loren" | |6th Voted Out Day 11 |7 |- | |'Halinhvn' "Linh" | |7th Voted Out Day 13 | 8 |- | |'whatevereva' "Eva" | |8th Voted Out Day 15 | 6 |- | |'a.lopez49411' "Alex" | |9th Voted Out Day 15 | 4 |- | |'jadedgeekgirl' "Sarah" & | |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 17 | 6 |- | |'Blueu22' "Chris" | |rowspan="12" |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 20 | 6 |- | |'Lan1990' "Bas" | |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 22 | 9 |- | |'ThomasSaxby' "Thomas" & | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 24 | 7 |- | |'Migueldegouveia' "Miguel" | |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 27 | 9 |- | |'Moonsik' "Szymon" & | |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 29 | 9 |- | |'AlissaMarinxo' "Alissa" | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 32 |3 |- | |'XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX' "Emma" & | |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 35 |3 |- | |'Jennifer.mac.3' "Jennifer" | |18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 | 10 |- | |'Eddie786™' "Eddie" & | |19th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | |'Brycer2' "Bryce" | |Second Runner Up |8 |- | |'TLazyS' "Sora" & | |Runner Up | 4 |- | |'DuskofSkulls' "Dusk" | |Sole Survivor |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Emma | | - | | - | - | - | | | - | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left" |Alissa | - | | - | | | | - | - | | - | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Szymon | | - | | - | - | - | | | - | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Miguel | | - | | - | - | - | | | - | | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Thomas | - | | - | | | | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Bas | | - | | - | - | - | | | - | | | |colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Chris | - | | - | | | | - | - | | - | |colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Sarah | | - | | - | - | - | | | - | |colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" |Alex | - | | - | | | | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Eva | | - | | - | - | - | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Linh | | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Loren | - | | - | | | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Jay | - | | - | | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Bailey | - | | - | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |CJ | | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Ci'ere | - | |colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Trace | |colspan="22" |} Trivia Links Heroes Vs. Villains Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons